To Be Noticed
by Braly
Summary: Canada decides to ask his fellow nations just what exactly makes them so noticeable, in hopes of being noticed himself. However, his friends, if you could call them that, aren't really known to be the most helpful bunch around.
1. Part 1

**A/N: I tried to keep things as canon as possible, meaning you are as free to take something as a pairing as your imagination will let you, despite nothing actually coming right out and saying it.**

"Good morning Belgium." Canada chirped happily, coffee mug in hand. He was early for the World Conference, that way he could greet people when they came in, hopefully raising awareness of his presence.

Belgium, however, kept walking by.

"A-ah, good morning, Belgium..." He tried again, tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped and spun around.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, America!" She smiled warmly

Canada sighed. "I'm not America, I'm-"

"Canada! Oh, I'm so sorry!" She covered her mouth as if she just said something foul, and blushed. Well, at least she remembered before he had to say it himself.

"That's okay," he mumbled, and she continued walking.

He huffed. Why couldn't people remember him? What made him different from any other country? Countries like Belgium were never forgotten, or France, or Russia... "Russia!" He piped up, as the tall, burly man brushed past him, nearly plowing him over.

Russia turned his head. "Hm? Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, just me..." Canada muttered. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"What is it that makes you so noticeable?" Canada rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, feeling a bit shaky talking to the frightening man.

"That is easy! People notice me because I am big! I am the biggest country there is." He stated proudly.

Canada blinked. "Oh! You mean by land mass!" He realized awkwardly, his face turning red.

"...That too." He tilted his head and smiled innocently, before following the path to the elevator.

Canada shook his head, choosing to ignore that last part. Russia was right, he was the biggest... But Canada was big too! He was the _second _largest country in the world. Even larger than Australia, and _he's_ a continent! And if Russia kept on getting smaller, -not that anyone had the guts to say that out loud- maybe he would be first! But that could take decades, maybe even centuries. There had to be a faster way...

He shuffled down the hall when a paper airplane flew out of the adjacent room with the words '_Air Force One'_ scribbled on the side. Canada poked his head in the door, only to almost loose an eye to a second paper airplane whizzing past his head. "Hey America" he greeted.

America set the third paper airplane down in the desk innocently and grinned. Then his smile wavered. "...Do I know you?" he asked

"I'm Canada."

"Doesn't ring a bell"

"Canada. I'm your brother. I live right above you, I mean, _right_ above you." America still didn't seem to register who he was. "I'm your biggest oil supplier."

"OH! HAHAHAHA! 'Sup bro!"

Canada winced at his brother's booming laughter. "I was just thinking... How attached are you to Alaska?" America blinked. "I mean, I-It would make more geographical sense if it was a part of me-" Canada was interrupted suddenly by a karate chop to the head.

"HAHAHA! That's a funny joke man! Well, not really that funny, but props for trying I guess. So, sense that was _clearly_ a _joke_, what is it you really wanted to ask me?"

Canada figured it was best to just forget that idea. He rubbed his head sorely. "Well, W-What I meant to say was... How can I be more noticeable?"

"Noticeable?"

"Yeah, like you. Everyone knows who you are. You're the United States of America."

"That I am!" his grinned stretched across his face. "I'm the hero, and everybody knows it, no matter what Britain says!"

"So, what should I do?" Canada tried to get him back on topic

"For what?"

"To be more noticeable," he repeated, this time slightly louder, but just slightly. His patience for his brother could only stretch so thin.

"Well," America thought for a moment, "When was the last time you bombed the hell out of a Middle-Eastern Country?"

"...Excuse me?"

"People will definitely notice you then!" He said cheerfully

Canada just nodded his head. "Uh... Thanks, I'll take that into consideration... I guess..." _not_. He smiled and scurried off, leaving America to his airplanes. That was one scheme he tried not to follow his brother on... Though it seemed he could never hold true to his words.

Sense America's plan was certainly not an option, nor was Russia's; Canada's hopes were beginning to drown. He wasn't famous, he wasn't scary, and he wasn't old like most countries were... But not all countries were big and scary, he remembered, as Finland hopped past. "Hello Finland."

"Hello Mr. America! What can I do for you?" He said, his voice seeming a little nervous.

"I'm not America. I'm Canada."

"Canada?" He asked, looking up, as if that would spark his memory. "Oh, yes, Mr. Canada! I remember you now!"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, people notice you, and you're not big, or scary. What's your secret?"

"Simple! When you're not big or scary yourself, you just need to make big and scary friends!" He said sweetly.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Canada shook Finland's hand, grateful for the first possible suggestion he'd heard that day. Big and scary friends he could do. He was good at making friends, that is, when his brother didn't ruin it for him...

"Big and scary, big and scary..." He muttered to himself, briskly pacing in the conference room, waiting for more people to show up. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he already had a lot of big and scary friends, but they were all so far away. America was his only neighbor, and they already had one of the most solid relationships in the world, though Canada often wondered how... Wait a minute; that was a lie! Greenland was pretty close by too... His eyes darted to the end of the huge, ovular table arrangement, where Norway was sitting. Canada bit his lip; he found him kind of creepy, the way his eyes seemed zoned out all the time. And from what he'd heard, he had just as many bats in the belfry as Britain. He walked over away. "Hi. I don't suppose you would know if Denmark is here yet..."

Norway looked up. "Do I look like his keeper or something?" He asked, looking through him, rather than at him, as if he was only half there. Most likely he appeared that way. Canada couldn't tell if he was annoyed or not; his face was just as stoic as usual, and his voice didn't hold a weaver like sarcasm was supposed to carry. For a second, Canada thought he actually wanted an answer, before he opened his mouth to continue. "Don't expect him to be here until we're ready to get started. He's never on time."

"O-Oh. Well, I'll just wait until recess then." Canada nodded his head and walked back up to the other end of the table, where his seat was. The Norwegian didn't bat an eye to his sudden abandonment.

The meeting was carried out as usual. America would suggest something stupid, England and France would start arguing over his stupid idea, and everything would go downhill from there. Things were quieted down by Italy's sudden burst of tears when he stepped on his own foot trying to escape France and England's escapade. Germany glared daggers at the two childish nations, before Italy nudged his shoulder like a wounded puppy. Germany didn't seem to approve.

Eventually they got around to actually talking about their long list of problems with the world. America brought up the recent chaos on Syria, and Russia innocently threatened that if anyone went anywhere near Syria, he and China would have to intervene. Canada wanted to stand up for America, but refrained from doing so. His boss wouldn't approve of him taking place in this conversation, and wanted nothing to do with the uprising country. Not that anyone would see him do it anyway.

The Netherlands suddenly spoke up about the GNI issues, and how _some_ countries weren't paying the agreed percent to developmental aid. Sweden agreed, and that sure got their attention. Greece uncharacteristically spoke up about how he could barely cover his own nation, let alone someone else's. Britain muttered something about how he was close enough. Canada wasn't supposed to speak up about this one either... He just sat and listened intently like always.

Recess came after a few more discussions were had. Spain was trying to convince Romano that he could make pasta for him, and Romano insisted he always put to much tomato sauce on it, and swore before chasing after his brother angrily, who was bouncing up and down between Germany and Japan. Switzerland was escorting Lichtenstein out the door, urging her not to look anyone in the eye, and to hold his hand as they crossed the street when they got outside. Austria seemed quite unnerved about whatever Hungary had drawn in her little sketchbook, while she smiled innocently at him. Things were just as they always were.

Canada edged back over to the Scandinavians, who were now all there and accounted for. Sweden was muttering something inaudible to Finland, who just nodded his head frantically. He was always flighty like that, Canada realized, no matter who he was talking to. "Hey, I wanted to- I mean, do you want to be my friend?" He stuttered, and realized he didn't direct the question at any particular one of them, when they all turned their heads simultaneously.

"Denmark." He added, and blushed, embarrassingly. He was without a doubt intimidated by this group. Why were they all so weird? Well, they probably thought the same about him. But gosh darn it, he was on the Arctic Council with all of them, you'd think he'd be used to it by now.

Iceland nudged Norway. "Is that Vinland?" he asked quietly

"You wanna be friends with me?" Denmark finally responded. After Iceland's comment, he must've realized who the Canadian was. "I mean, of course you do! Who doesn't?" He added quickly and beamed. His teeth looked like they could cut metal.

"Well, it's just-"

"Sure." He interrupted him.

"Wha- Really?" Canada didn't expect that response.

"Yeah, of course," he continued smiling, "Just give me Hans Island."

"What?" Canada jumped back, "No! It's in my national waters!"

"No, it's in _my_ national waters!" Denmark stepped foreword, and Canada was reminded how tall his current opponent was. He gulped. It was a lot easier fighting him long distantly.

"You know what? I think I'll just... Leave now..." He bit his lip and slowly took a few steps back, before turning around and briskly walked away.

That was a fail, just like everything else.

His head hung low as he trekked down the stairs. It seemed destiny just never had intentions of making him noticeable. Sometimes he wondered if he even showed up on a map. Perhaps he should just give up, accept his fate as America's hat. I mean, there had to be benefits too, right? No one ever scolded him for all his mistakes of the past like they did to everyone else, and no one ever tried to attack him in a long time. There were a few of the countries who remembered him, though some needed a spark to their memory first. But Russia never seemed to forget him, or the Netherlands. And Britain usually got it on his second try... Usually... France! France occasionally remembered who he was too. There _were_ some exceptions. His brother remembered him when it was convenient for him, but considering America's lack of brain cells, that was the best he could ask for, really. Yeah, maybe it wasn't so bad being like he was after all...

Canada opened the doors to the street, and his denial was crushed. "Hey there, America!" Now an instinct, Canada turned around to see who was calling him.

"I'm not-"

"You think I'm made of money, huh? I knew I shouldn't have given you so much, I knew it!" Switzerland reached for the collar of his suit and pulled him foreword. Lichtenstein's eyes got bigger, (if that was possible,) and started pulling at the end of his jacket, trying to get his attention.

"Big brother, I don't think-"

"-And look what I get for not trusting my instincts! Give me my money!"

"Get in line, aru! He owes me first! Clock running out! Japan angry too, he just too polite to say so, aru!" China appeared out of nowhere, and for such a short guy, he was pretty intimidating when angry. Switzerland lifted him off his feet like he was nothing, and Canada squeaked.

"I'm not-"

"Switzerland, set America down, I'm sure we can work this out in a gentlemanly fashion." Thankful for England's interruption, Canada sighed in relief, than turned to face the man, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and shaken furiously by the Brit. "You irresponsible, block-headed twit! We want answers!"

Canada's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not America, I'M CANADA! He owes me money too!" Britain suddenly set him down, and Canada huffed, not used to speaking so loudly. He felt proud of himself. That might've even given America a run for his money. Then, suddenly, the Canadian found himself up against the doors. England has pushed him.

"Nice try, but Canada never yells like that!"  
"Who's Canada?"

"I think I know that guy, his boss a real snob, aru."

Canada sighed on the inside. The bright side of things was starting to get dark again.

**A/N: I think my biggest problem is the weak ending; it kind of just cuts off, and not in a good way. Perhaps I will change it after more considerations/any suggestions reviewers are willing to give, (that is, assuming this will get reviews of course.) This is my first Hetalia fanfic, as well as my first one-shot all-together, so I am eager to hear any critique. But, if that isn't your forte, don't be afraid to review regardless.**

**Anyway, maybe I will write again, maybe not :)**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So, a few people said I should continue this. So here it is; my originally designed one-shot has become a two-shot.**

Canada pushed the fabric grocery bag handles back on his wrist to open the door, and closed it behind him with a sigh of relief. Another long day spent being beat up for looking like America. If anything, it only made his want to stand out more double. He began unloading the groceries into the fridge and cupboards diligently, when he heard whistling coming from the other room.

Canada peeked in the doorway and saw Korea sitting on the couch, flipping through a textbook and slurping down his stew. "Hey Korea," he greeted, completely used to this by now. "Is China with you?"

"It's just me this time," he waved cheerfully in his direction, without lifting his eyes off of the page. "It says here America is at fault for the Cold War. How does he feel about you writing that in your textbook?"

"Actually, it says they're _both_ at fault," Canada corrected him, "and what he doesn't know won't hurt him..." Really, the only thing Canada was concerned with at that time was getting caught in the crossfire; who started it wasn't of much importance. "Could you put the TV on the news for me?"

"TV originated in me, da-ze!" Korea closed the textbook and picked up the remote. Canada went back to the kitchen to help himself to the stew Korea had made, and plopped down on the chesterfield with him.

"Hey, I have a question," Canada said, while on the commercial break. "What makes you remember me?" Korea spent a lot of time at his house studying abroad, and he never seemed to forget where he was.

"You're cheep, laid-back, and according to _'Skeptikai' _you're the smartest country in the would."

"..._What_?"

"Yeah! _'Yahoo!Finance_' made a list of the top well-educated countries, and you're number one," he explained, "I'm sixth by the way. Schooling originated in me, da-ze!"

Canada was pretty sure there's no way that was right, but it's not like the internet lies or anything. "Maybe I should try acting smarter..."

Before going to bed, Canada decided to go onto Estonia's online chat room. He scrolled up to view the whole conversation background. It seemed Estonia was trying to coach Finland how to fix his phone.

He typed in, '_have you tried turning if off and on?'_

'_Who is this?'_ Estonia wrote in almost immediately.

'_Canada.'_

'_Well "Canada," although your input is appreciated, I'm afraid the problem is more complicated than that. I'm almost certain the screen needs to be calibrated.'_

'_Hey, it worked!'_ Finland's message popped up,_ 'I held the off button for a long time, and when I turned it back on again it worked! Thanks so much Estonia! :D'_

'_No problem. :)'_

'_Hey, wait,'_ Canada wrote hastily, '_That was my idea!'_

'_Who is this?' _Finland asked, even though they were talking with each other earlier that day. Couldn't anyone read his username?

'_Canada!'_

'_It's probably just Russia stalking us again, Fin. Just ignore him.'_

'_Don't worry. I can take Russia. ;)'_ Finland replied. Canada just pouted again; he was even ignored in a chat room!

He sighed. "Whatever. I'll try something new tomorrow." Canada closed the laptop and set it on his nightstand before pulling the covers over his head and going to sleep for the night.

When he woke up, Korea was already gone to, well, wherever he went when he wasn't at his house. After the routine argument with Mr. Kumawamiko over whom he was, Canada sat down at his table with his breakfast and list of things to do for the day. First, he needed to shovel the driveway if he planned on getting anywhere. Then he had a lunch date with Britain to discuss updating the Canada House on Trafalgar Square, and he still had to buy a gift for Japan's birthday coming up.

Canada looked out his window at his driveway. Shoveling the snow was going to be a pain all by himself. He picked up the phone and dialed his southern neighbor. "Hey, America?"

"Who is this, and why are you calling me so early?"

"It's Canada..."

"T'sup, Canadia!" ...close enough...

"I was just wondering, are you doing anything right now? There's at least forty centimetres of snow in my driveway, and I'm kind of in a rush to get out..."

"Forty-what?"

Canada thought for a moment, "Um, that's about 16 inches, I think... Anyway, could you come up here and help me out?"

America was silent for a moment. "...Is it cold?"

"It's not too bad," he bit his lip. _For February, that is_... "Please?"

"Well, I guess," he sighed, "being a hero is really hard sometimes."

"You're a life saver! Thank you so much!"

Sure enough America came hobbling down his road, shovel in hand, cheeks rosy-red from the skin-cracking wind. "Not that cold, h-huh?"

"It's only -29ºC..." Canada paused, and adjusted his scarf. "-20ºF. You really should adopt the metric system, you know."

"Whatever, let's just start shoveling." A cold America was a grouchy America, it seemed. But between the two of them, Canada's driveway was clear in no time, and Canada only had to remind the USA twice who he was.

"So where is it you need to get to?" America asked, while the two of them finished up.

"I've got to visit Britain today at 12:00, that is, if he remembers we have a meeting scheduled."

"Ooh, sucks to be you."

"Not really. The only issue I have with him is that he's always mistaking my people for your people." He chortled, "That, and he likes to tease my English."

"What _aboot_ yer English?" Canada scowled, and America started laughing. "Well, I've gotta go. See you later..."

"...Canada."

"Yeah, see you later Canada!" He waved cheerfully, and shuffled away, his snow pants scraping against his legs.

Why did he let America tease him like that? Canada silently fumed to himself as he drove down the highway. Did he think it was funny? Canada could reflect on a lot of things to tease America about. Maybe he should; maybe if he was rude, people would remember him. It sure worked for Romano...

"Sorry I'm late!" He called out to Britain, who was seated by himself at a semi-busy cafe booth. He quickly sat down and began removing his coat. "Your traffic is very confusing."

"America, I don't have time for your foolishness today, I'm waiting for Canada, who it seems doesn't own a watch!"

"...I am Canada, and I do own a watch... I just lost it."

The Brit squinted at him for a moment, as if just now seeing who was in front of him. "Oh, my apologies, Canada."

"It's okay," he muttered, and the two got right to it.

It seemed Canada's house was competing for attention with another house not to far away. However, plans were made to expand the house by jointing it with an adjacent building, which would be a lot cheaper than building a whole new structure.

"So taxpayers will be happy, and your people will be happy," Britain summed up. "Genius, if I do say so myself."

And then Canada remembered his idea about being rude. "Very genius... for a British person..."

And so, of course Britain slammed his hand down on the table and leaned foreword viciously. "And what exactly does that mean?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I was going to try and make a joke but I'm just so sorry! P-Please forgive me!" He wailed and shook his head furiously in shame. Insulting someone was fine in self-defence, but _that_ was just uncalled for, and Canada was ashamed he even thought it was okay!

Britain just sighed and relaxed again. "I think you've been in company of America too often... Alright, please calm down; you're making a scene, really." He drifted his gaze out the window until Canada's behavior subsided.

"I'm really sorry. I just- I want to be more noticeable, and I thought maybe if I could try and make fun of you..."

"That's no way to get attention, lad. If you want to be noticed, you've got to stop being such a push-over."

Canada raised his head up from the table. "You think?"

"I _know_. Now, I'm not telling you to go start a war or anything, but don't let people walk all over you either." He smiled genuinely, and Canada grinned back.

"Thanks. I'll try that." He slipped his coat on and nodded his head before leaving.

Britain cupped his hands around his mouth, "and when you see America, give him a good smack for me, will you?"

Now that business was over, the only thing he had left to do today was buy a gift for Japan, and then he could go home, get into his nice, comfortable pajamas, and given that it was Saturday, enjoy Hockey Night in Canada. But there was one problem: what kind of gift do you give you a guy like Japan? It was hard to tell what he would like.

"Maybe I could ask someone from his family?" Canada asked to no one in particular, while he was walking down the street. He should've asked Korea while he was over- actually, scratch that. Something told Canada Korea wouldn't know what to give to Japan any more than he did. China might know, however...

Canada knocked on China's door politely, and waited for an answer. When none came, he knocked again, this time a bit harder. He was about to turn around and give up when Hong Kong answered the door.

"Like, what do you want?" His blank expression gave Canada the impression he was angry, and made him concerned he didn't something wrong by knocking at their door. Maybe he should just go... No; caving in like that is exactly what Britain told him not to do.

"Hi. Is China there?"

"No." And with that, Hong Kong closed the door.

Canada stood there for a minute in surprise, before knocking again. Thankfully, this time Taiwan answered. "Hello?" She squeaked, holding up a spatula in self defence. "What do you want?"

"Hi. I just want to see China for a moment," Canada explained.

Taiwan blinked. "Wait, who are you?"

"Canada," he sighed.

"Canada? Are you a country then?" Before Canada could answer that yes, he was, she continued. "China's not here right now, but maybe I can help you, you know?" She threw the spatula away and stepped outside. "What is it that you need?"

"Well, I was hoping China could give me advice on what to give Japan for his birthday," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. But Taiwan was close with Japan too, right?

"Ooh! You want to go shopping?" She perked up. "I can help you with that, you know?" And before Canada knew it, he was being dragged by the arm by the tiny girl.

Taiwan skipped along, her pink dress fluttering beautifully. Canada blushed, she was really pretty. But the fact that she kept ignoring his pleas to stop was a complete turnoff.

"Japan has lots of everything, but you can never go wrong with fashion," she hummed, pulling up into a very fancy clothing store. "He could use a new jacket; something dark to bring out his eyes, you know?" Canada balanced back and forth on the balls of his feet awkwardly, while Taiwan chattered away to herself, brushing through rack after rack.

"Taiwan, I really appreciate your help, but-"

"Here, this would be perfect for him!" She pulled out a very fashionable dark blue jacket, with square pockets on the front.

Canada thought over it. "Actually, that does look pretty cool. Thanks." He reached out to grab the fabric when she pulled it away.

"Now it's your turn!"

"W-wait, what?"

"That teal blouse is not your colour, you know? You need something to help you stand out; something more stylish!" She gripped Japan's jacket closely and bounced up and down.

"...You really think dressing up will help people notice me?" It wasn't like the demanding thing was working out for him... Even Taiwan seemed to register his voice as nothing more than wind.

She answered by pulling him over to another section of the store with larger sizes. While Canada's attention was caught by a table full of flannel sweaters – surely very comfortable and warm, Taiwan was busy flying through basically everything else. When she returned to his side, in her arms was a pile of brand new threads. "Here, go try these on!" She shoved the clothes into his arms and pushed him into a changing room.

Canada huffed. He looked pretty spiffy, if he did say so himself. He turned around, looking at his reflection in the mirror from a few different angles, before deciding that yes, it was worth buying what Taiwan suggested. It wasn't as comfortable as his usual jackets and hoodies, but he looked like a completely different person.

"Taiwan, you were right; these are really-" He poked his head out of the dressing room and looked around. The girl was nowhere to be seen. "Taiwan?"

Canada stepped out and looked around the store. "She left," he said to himself. She must've forgotten about him while he was changing. "So much for the new clothes," he muttered, a bit discouraged. Well, at least he found a gift for Japan...

"Mr. Kuma..." Kuma-something... "Mr. Kumaraina, I'm home!" _Kumaraina_, no, that wasn't right. Canada shrugged. Close enough, he was sure.

"Who?" was the usual response, and the polar bear popped up from under the kitchen table. Canada affectionately patted his head.

He got into his pajamas, just as planned, and prepared something for him and the bear to eat. While he sat at the dinner table, and his pet sat in the chair next to him, Canada started talking about his day.

"Today was really weird," he started. "I tried a few new ideas to get noticed, but none of them seemed to work. What do you think?" He looked at the bear expectantly.

"Ca..."

And his eyebrows shot up. "What was that?" he asked, pushing his plate away and leaning foreword to hear his bear.

"Ca... Can..." Kumajirou brushed his paw over his mouth, rubbing away a bit of food.

Canada eagerly smiled. "Come on, you can say it!" He was shaking like a giddy child!

"Can I have some more?" The bear asked, picking up his empty plate.

Canada's shoulders slumped, and he slapped himself in the face. "Sure. With another serving of _pathetic_ for me, too."

**A/N: Would you say this improves the story as a whole? I home so. As I said before, I am eager to hear any critique. But, if that isn't your forte, don't be afraid to review regardless. :)**

**Oh, and the link to the ****Skeptikai** article is in my profile. Go check it out if you're interested in seeing what the other smartest countries in the world are. ;) 


End file.
